21lyceefandomcom-20200214-history
Feudal Class System
Feudal Class System was a military establishment to counter against the Thousand Year War. They were created in 8 Banner forms to regulate and form out against particular attacks. They were formidable in Urban, Jungle and Mountain Warfare, but lacked in Naval Warfare. The Txiameng Empire's most notable military units were the Gladiateur in the Ancient Era which they were the first to master metallurgy in the Ancient Age, and Mousquetaire in the Imperial Era in Jungle and Mountain-Hill battle space terrain. Their armor is typically made of wood, cloth, and other lightweight materials like leather. Some are patterned and bind with metal plating and lacquered wooden cuirass. Many from Txiameng City are known to wear lacquered mask to protect their faces, and to give them the strengths of war spirits. Académie Féodale Académie de Guerre Are a unique war academy to the Txiameng Civilization. They have the heaviest and powerful attack infantry units during the Age of Empires during the 1600's-1800's. * T'uamu (槍): The Assassins were a lancer light infantry unit. Held in secrecy, they were used as spies and often bombarded heavily fortified buildings. * Da'mu (矛): Were skilled lancers and the anti-cavalry units of the military. Equipped with a Crescent Glaive and Rattan Shield, they were the staple of the Imperial Army. * Dapeo (刀): Geared with light armor and a Long Range Rifle. They have the ability to use musketeers for long range attacks, and quickly change to Short Blades. They are the Rifleman of the army. * Tuaseng: Knights of the War of the Flowering Law army. They can deal heavy damage blows up in person. Swordsman are very deadly against cavalry and buildings, being able to kill large groups of cavalry and other infantries. They are known to carry the famous Long Da Sword. Tir à l'Arc Feudal Long Range Infantry changes over Eras, from Crossbowmen, to Archers, and upgrades to Musketeers. * Arbalétrier (弩): Crossbowmen are light infantry units that use crossbows in battle. They reload quickly, and can fire three arrows at once and are good against heavy infantry. They are the best option for the Txiameng to counter heavy infantry and light cavalry. * Archer (弓): The Archer is a heavy infantry a very long range abilities to strike with a high attack that is good against heavy infantry and light cavalry. * Mousquetaire (銃): Musketeers are the only Txiameng Civilization ranged gunpowder heavy infantry, good against heavy infantry and light cavalry. * Artillerie (銃): Slow, heavy cannon for shelling enemy buildings, though it is short range, it makes up for it's powerful impact. Cavalerie Militaire * Mounted Archery: One of the longest range of all cavalry, it is more powerful than most other cavalry archers due to its long range. * Mounted Lancer: Lancer are equipped with the Crescent Glaive. * Mounted Infantry: Dragoons originally were mounted infantry, who were trained in horse riding as well as light fire arms. Quai de Guerre * Sampan: Small boats that can attack, fish, and transport units, making them very practical but not necessarily as powerful as other naval ships. * Bataille Caravel: Small, fast, weak ship that can fish. Suitable for exploring naval maps * Jeonkeo: The Txiameng Jeonkeo is one of the strongest and most durable combat warships in Age of Empires. Final Fantasy Attack Damage * Knight: A brave and chivalrous warrior of unmatched skill. Uses a knight's sword to unleash the Arts of War. * Archer: Archer job command. Allows attacks to be carefully aimed in order to deal greater damage. * Dancer: A diabolical killer trained by an order of assassins to quickly dispatch enemies with Subdual Arts. Uses stealth to be all but invisible. * Gambler: A hunter who trails rare monsters, capable of firing guns highly accurately with the Aimed Shot ability. Ability Power * Red Mage: Dual with offensive and defensive magic, and able to wield a sword. * Black Mage: A warrior who uses Black Magicks to channel elemental powers into powerful offensive spells. * White Mage: A warrior who taps into the powers of the divine, using White Magicks to cast spells of recovery and protection. * Oracle: Manipulates the mystic weave of the universe to inflict harm on enemies. Category:Military Category:History Category:Imperial Order